Xion, Demyx, Zexion MSN Chat
by Akito Megumi
Summary: Xion has some questions for Zexion. How does she ask him though? By messaging him on IM of course, but what happens when Demyx is invited to the conversation. DemyxXZexion or ZexionXDemyx


**I own none the of the characters they all belong to kingdom hearts. This is an actual conversation.**

* * *

Xion says:

***Zexy**

***r u there**

***...**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*yes I am here sorry xion _

Xion says:

***its okay zex**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*How are you this evening Xion? _

Xion says:

***im good and u**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*I am well. _

Xion says:

***wat about u and dem**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*Demyx and I are fine. _

Xion says:

***good**

***^^**

***so**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*yes?_

Xion says:

***idk**

***ur the smart one**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*that might be true but you have yet to ask me any thing, or say anything that would warrent a response from me. _

Xion says:

***crap ur right**

***um wat do u like to do or talk about**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*I like to read, I am also rather fond of video games, and I am learning to sew. _

Xion says:

***kool**

***i like to hang out with axel and roxas**

***eating saltly sweet ice cream with them**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*I've noticed._

Xion says:

***wat do u mean by that**

***zexion tell me**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*Considering the fact that you three always seem to be together no other conclusion is avaible. _

Xion says:

***thats right**

***....**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*You see my point._

Xion says:

***yes i do**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*Is there anything else you would like to talk about xion?_

Xion says:

***umm do u and demyx hang out**

***...?**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*He comes and visits me everyonce in a while. Why do you ask?_

Xion says:

***um do u guys..nm**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*That is for me to know and for you to wonder about. _

Xion says:

***um do u guys um kiss *ducks***

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*It's possible, but at the same time it's probably not._

Xion says:

***wats that supose to mea**

****mean**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*It means what it means, nothing more nothing less. Do you have anymore questions for me Xion? _

Xion says:

***i dont think so**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*I understand feel free to come to me if you have anymore questions or concerns. _

Xion says:

***okay**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*Though Xion. I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly call me Zexion and not Zexy or Zex. My name is Zexion, no variations of my name are appropriate, am I clear, Xion? _

Xion says:

***okay zexion**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*You have my thanks. Have a nice evening Xion._

Xion says:

***you to**

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*Though before we depart Xion, I must ask you. Where did you get those ideas about Demyx and I? _

Xion says:

***the internet**

*

* Demyx has been added to the conversation.

*

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*Welcome Demyx. _

Demyx says:

*Zexy

~Adalina Chimѐne Eterna~ says:

_*Xion has some rather interesting theories that concern us. Isn't that right Xion? _

Demyx says:

*Xion, hey chickadee

Xion says:

***hey demy**

Demyx says:

*so what's the latest rumor

Xion says:

***um...u and zexion together**

Zexion says:

_*I shall return momentarily._

Demyx says:

**waits for him to walk away*

*can you keep a secret

*?????

Xion says:

***yeah**

Demyx says:

*then the answer is

*............

*........................

*......................................

*........................................................

**whispers*

*yes

Zexion says:

_*Demyx._

Xion says:

****giggles***

Demyx says:

**jumps* Zexy, hey baby, where did you come from

**slinks to the side*

Zexion says:

_*I was here the entire time._

Xion says:

***lol**

Demyx says:

*oh sorry, you know that sometimes i forget to look down

Xion says:

****falls on the ground laughing***

Zexion says:

_*Demyx! Do you have a death wish?!_

Xion says:

***nice one demyx**

Demyx says:

*w

*What, its an honest mistake!

Xion says:

****giggles***

Zexion says:

_**eye twitches* you know I'm height sensitive. _

Demyx says:

*i thought that it was vertically challenged, but i guess sensitive works too

*so xion, now that i answered yours, is there a threesome between you roxy and axel

Xion says:

***no**

Demyx says:

**quickly changes subject, while resting arm ontop of zexion's head*

*damn

*so what else is on the rumor mill

*i know that Puppy got ahold of Mar Mar's shoes again, but other than that, i am out of the loop

Xion says:

***marluxia stoled larxene shoes**

***marluxia is striaght**

Demyx says:

*seriously!!!! i so did not see that one coming. but why did he steal larx's shoes. larx is such an awful man

*???????

Xion says:

***zexion should i tell demyx about larxene**

Demyx says:

*tell me what????

**whimpers + puppy eyes*

Xion says:

***um..larxene is a girl**

Zexion says:

_**moves out from underneath Demyx* Please don_

_**refrain from destroying what is left of Demyx's fragile mind. _

Xion says:

***opps**

Demyx says:

*Silly Xion, there aren't any girls in the Organization

Zexion says:

_*What do you call Xion, Demyx?_

Xion says:

***....**

Demyx says:

*do you need your eyes checked? He's a little weird, but still a cool dude. right xi-chan?

Zexion says:

_*Demyx I dare you to feel Larxene's chest the next time you see 'her'._

Xion says:

****giggles***

Demyx says:

*but he's a scary man, and he shocked me the last time i did that.

*and for some reason, there where socks or something under his shirt

*maybe he forgot to do his laundry

Zexion says:

_*Demyx those were her breasts. _

Demyx says:

*?????

Xion says:

***...**

Demyx says:

*rests????

Xion says:

***demyx larxene something called a....**

Demyx says:

*like pillows to sleep with

*that is convient

*can i get breasts zexy

*..........

*is it something i said

*?????????

Xion says:

***....*looks at zexion* should i finish my sentence zexion**

Zexion says:

_*In some male cases yes they can be used to sleep on. But in this particular context no. And no you may not get breasts because that would require you to change your gender, there fore ending our 'friendship'._

_*If you must. Though he still isn't going to grasp it._

Demyx says:

*you , you , would leave me

Zexion says:

_*Yes. _

Demyx says:

*(sad)

**in corner*

Zexion says:

_*I like men Demyx, if you get breasts then you would be like Larxene. In other words you would be a woman and not a man. _

Demyx says:

*but i would love you no matter what, you are so mean zexy

Xion says:

***hey zexion iam consered a girl or a boy**

Zexion says:

_*You are a clone therefore you are an it. You have no gender Xion, while your appearnce is that of a girl, you are still nothing but an it. _

_*Demyx, I never said that I wouldn't 'love' you, just that I would not like it if you got breasts. _

Demyx says:

*but but but you said that you would leave me

Xion says:

****giggles***

Demyx says:

*and be nice to xion, he is a confused boy

*i mean with larxy and mar mar as her superiors

*no wonder he is messed up

Xion says:

****giggles***

Demyx says:

*(take out the r in her)

*(er, i mean change it to his)

*(FAIL!!!!)

Xion says:

***...confused**

Demyx says:

*(i mean with larxy and mar mar as her superiors=HER should of been HIS, therefore i fail)

Xion says:

***oh**

Demyx says:

*tis okay

*(anywho, back to rping)

Xion says:

***wat to do now**

Demyx says:

*i dont know

*hey, i found Larxene's face paint, and zexy is the smallest of us

**rubs hands together while smiling evilily*

Xion says:

***u mean larxenes make up**

Demyx says:

*is that what its called but yeah

*so shall we

*he's distracted by my good looks at the moment

Xion says:

****giggles* yes he does**

Demyx says:

*okay, i will hold him down, you paint

*sound good

Xion says:

***yup**

****pops fingers***

Demyx says:

**cracks knuckles*

*ATTACK!!!! *jumps and pins Zexion to the ground*

Xion says:

****puts the make up on***

Demyx says:

*OH do his hair too!!!

Xion says:

***ok *puts pink stearks in his hair***

Zexion says:

_*WHAT! DEMYX LET ME GO THIS INSTANT, AS YOUR SUPERIOR I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED!_

Xion says:

***were going to die**

Demyx says:

*yep

*we

*are screwed

*but he is so pretty

Xion says:

***i know**

Demyx says:

*dontcha think??

Xion says:

***yeah**

Demyx says:

*pink dress next time

**thinking pose*

Zexion says:

_*Xion, if you think I that wont tell Axel about that incident with Roxas then you are wrong._

_*Demyx. I am not wearing a dress! _

Demyx says:

*or spray paint his orgy coat

*hot pink

Xion says:

****trys to think about the incident***

Demyx says:

*and besides, i have pictures with you in the face paint love

**evil grin*

Zexion says:

_*Demyx do you really hate me that much as to spray paint my coat? *looks away sadly* _

Xion says:

***sent it to the internet**

Demyx says:

*no

Xion says:

***zexion wat incidnet i dont rememder**

Zexion says:

_*WHAT NO! DEMYX, how could you let her do that? _

Demyx says:

*but you are hot as hell, great job xi-chan

Xion says:

***thx demxy**

Demyx says:

*pay back

Xion says:

****demyx**

Zexion says:

_*Well at least no one is calling me cute. Xion the spin the bottle incident with the closet. _

Demyx says:

*for making me cry

*oh seven minutes in heaven

**sighs heavenly*

Zexion says:

_**hugs* I'm sorry Demyx. _

Xion says:

***aw how cute**

Zexion says:

_*Xion what are you plotting?_

Demyx says:

*be right back xi-chan *drags zexy to closet*

seven minutes later

ah memories

Xion says:

***i not plotting anything**

Zexion says:

_**blushing madly* _

Xion says:

****locks the closet it door***

Demyx says:

*oh, even more time in heaven

Xion says:

****closet door**

Demyx says:

*love you xi-chan!!!!

Xion says:

***ur welcome**

Demyx says:

*c'mere sexy zexy

Zexion says:

_*XION! AH! DEMYX! _

Xion says:

****giggles***

Demyx says:

**passes out*

*(have to go to bed, continue tomorrow possibly, maybe with different people(

Xion says:

***bye dem dem**

Demyx says:

**snore*

*bye bye xi xi-han

Xion says:

***good night**

Zexion says:

_**creates a portal* sleep well demyx._

Demyx says:

**disappears*

Zexion says:

_*Xion, I never want to hear you mention this to anyone, am I clear?_

Xion says:

***i wont tell anyone i promise**

*

* Demyx has left the conversation.

*

Zexion says:

_*Very well then. _

Xion says:

***and zexion wat indicent with me and roxas**

Zexion says:

_*I have to leave now, I am needed for a mission. _


End file.
